Immortal Curse
by Popcornalicious
Summary: What would you do if you could live forever? Maybe Danny's live isn't all that great in the end. Has he passed his curse on? Will Danny ever remember to open up again? "I wish I could die." the cursed hero screamed on her grave. "But that can never be."


**Hiya! I'm finally writing a normal fic. Yay! I hope you like it! This is my most favorite story yet! Please review if you like it. Remember, I take anonymous reviews! If you want fanart, visit my profile... please? Eh...he...he... Hi people who are reading A New World, I made fanart! It sucks, but tell me what you think. Either e-mail, PM, or review to tell me about it. Also, I have made fanart for this story, too. New pic with each chapter. _Italics are Danny. _On with the story and disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I never will.

* * *

**

After the Disastroid incident, my life couldn't be any better. No more secrets or lies. Everything was perfect. At least until I realized something . Something no one should have to endure. This is my story. I still remember the happy moments in my life… with Sam, my friends, and of course my family.

_

* * *

_

"Sam, you look fine!" Danielle reassured her soon-to-be relative. Sam still was twirling in her white, yes, white wedding dress. Her long hair flowed down to her waist gracefully, as she stopped twirling. "I guess you're right. I mean, who'd know better than you." Sam knowingly responded with a smile.

"Danielle's my name. Helping people's my game." smiled the clone. "This is probably the most unique wedding ever. I can't believe we're really in Clockwork's tower!" Valerie exclaimed as she fixed the wrinkles in the bride's dress. "Well, he is Danny's mentor." Jazz reminded while she checked off "wrinkles" from her carefully planned out checklist. "It's cool how Danny proposed to you on Graduation. You'll be married in college. How romantic." Danielle said dreamily.

"Yeah. Uh, anybody seen my parents?" Jazz asked, wondering where they were.

* * *

"Get back you ghost scum! Nobody's going to ruin our son's day!" Maddie Fenton exclaimed to the few invited ghosts in the front row. Jack grabbed the once again tangled Fenton Fisher and tried to untangle it. The black belt grabbed an ecto-gun and prepared to shoot. "Mrs. Fenton, they're Danny's _friends_. They've all _helped _him." Clockwork sighed once more as he explained to Maddie the good ghost like himself.

"But, they're ghosts." she whined. Dora, Frostbite, The Dairy King, and Wulf were giving Maddie odd looks of confusion. "Fine." the mom finally gave in.

* * *

"Dude, I can handle it!" Tucker exclaimed for the tenth time. "But it'll only… take… a… second." Danny responded through gritted teeth. Tucker had just uncapped the Fenton Thermos, ready to suck the dragon-like ghost creature in. "Well, what're you waiting for?" the halfa asked frantically. He was still holding the tail of the fifty foot tall ghost, and was losing his grip.

Tucker pressed the button on the thermos and sent the blue beam of light out. The creature roared as it dematerialized into the beam. The techno-geek capped it and handed it over to Danny. "Told ya I could handle it." Tucker smiled proudly. Danny growled at Tucker with a green glowing fist. "Uh, I mean you did it. Not me, you." he reassured the groom. Danny sighed and held Tucker's shoulders as he flew them off to his wedding.

* * *

"Few more minutes, Sam." Jazz reminded as she walked out of the room, letting Sam's parents and Nana in. "There's our girl!" Mr. Manson smiled as the couple hugged their daughter. "Mom, Dad, Nana! You managed!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged her Nana. "Of course, we did. That nice Clockwork sent us here because we missed the Fentons." Mrs. Manson replied.

"We need to get to the wedding. See you later." Nana replied as she led her son and daughter in-law out of the room. She winked at her granddaughter as she closed the door behind her. "Two more minutes." Sam told herself. Sam sat down on the chair for a minute and stood up as she stepped out of the room and onto the runway. Valerie and Danielle started dropping flowers and Jazz helped Sam with her dress.

She saw Danny smiling at her and Clockwork with a meaningful, yet worried smile. It took her another minute of slow walking for her to reach Danny and stand beside him. Tucker ran up with the rings and Clockwork spoke the words up until "You may kiss the bride." That kiss sealed those two together forever as long as they _lived_.

* * *

Everybody congratulated the couple for an entire day. They flew home in the Specter Speeder with "Just Married" plastered on the back. The Mansons had bought the house just for them. It was a few blocks away from the actual park in Amity. Their life was just beginning.

Sam grabbed Danny off of the driver's wheel and onto the street with that crazy I-Just-Got-Married smile plastered on her face. Instead of getting the keys, the halfa merrily phased them through to the main hall of the house. Danny was about to give her a bear hug and tell her "I love you." when Sam put her finger on his lips and said, "These shoes are killing me! Be right back!"

She ran up the stairs and threw off her shoes when she reached their room. She stepped into some good ole combat boots and ran down into Danny's arms.

* * *

"Uh, how are we going to get back home?" Jazz asked while scratching her head. "The Infi-Map Two!" Frostbite exclaimed as he held up the Infi-Map Two in his right harm. "Hold on everybody!" The group held on to each other and turned into a speeding blur of colors. Five second later a man stopped the trip, "Bathroom!" Jack shouted as he jumped into the portal bathroom that popped out of nowhere. Everybody outside sighed.

* * *

_That must've been interesting to see, huh? Well, now I know why Clockwork had on that smile. But there was still hope in it. If you still don't know why my life is pretty sad now… you should seriously read the title. I guess you're probably reading this out of a textbook because even now I'm a living history book. Except for Clockwork, anyway. Oh, here's one of the best.

* * *

_

"But I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay with Casandra." the first grader whined. She really, really, really didn't want to start first grade. No more naps, no more unknown popularity, nothing. "It's okay, Lillith. If anybody bothers you, just go intangible. Remember, Jeremy will be there." Sam assured her first child with a pat on her head.

"Yeah, look there's Tucker and Valerie!" Danny waved to the couple who walked over to them as they noticed them. "Jeremy!" Lillith cried with joy as she ran up and hugged Jeremy. The brown-haired boy was a bit taken back but returned the hug.

"Little Jeremy here couldn't wait for this day." Valerie smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. "I wouldn't say that about Lillith." Danny replied as he picked up Lillith and cradled her. "Wow. School starts in a few minutes." Tucker announced. "Still going on with the plan?" Sam asked.

"Yup." the world savior smiled. He transformed and turned invisible and intangible. "Ok. Remember, Lillith. I'm always here." an invisible voice assured. "Come on, Jeremy!" Lillith exclaimed as she grabbed Jeremy's hand and ran to their lines. "Bye!" all of the parents except Danny shouted to their kids.

Invisibly, Danny was tailing the kids. Their teacher, Mrs. Rouge, was about to start taking attendance. _Oh boy. _"… Joyce Fern." The teacher said. "Here!" a redhead girl with freckles answered. "Lillith Fenton." Mrs. Rouge absent-mindedly called. "Here!" she answered.

Her voice snapped the teacher out of her thoughts. She read the clipboard again and blinked a few times. "You're… Lillith Phantom!" the teacher exclaimed. "Um, yeah?" Lillith half-asked. All of the kids around her started to talk and crowd around her. An obnoxious boy who wasn't paying attention threw a spitball at her from the seat behind her.

Before it reached her, it froze up and glowed green before unfreezing and hitting the boy square in the eye. "Huh?" the boy asked before crying uncontrollably. "Young man, you have detention!" Mrs. Rouge disciplined the boy. The boy stopped crying and said a muffled "Sorry." to Lillith, who accepted the apology with a nod.

"How did you do that?" Joyce asked in amazement. "Daddy." smiled the girl.

* * *

_I did that for around a week. From what I saw, Joyce, Lillith, and Jeremy became another real best friend trio. And now since I'm not that clueless anymore… I know where this is going. Casandra was really a mini-Jazz. Luckily, she didn't want to go into physiology, but into being a control freak and having sam's sarcasim. All of my children were halfas. Their costumes reflect off of their personalities. For instance, Lillith's costume was pretty much what I imagined Sam's would be if she were a halfa. _

_It consisted of a simple violet dress which reached a few inches under her knees with a black corset which strapped at the front. She wore black Capri tights and violet high-heeled boots. She also had a black cloak and glowing violet eyes. Her hair turned white like mine and her ghostly energy was purple. _

_Well, I'll reveal another transformation every chapter, okay?_


End file.
